


[Podfic] Programmed Grief

by Jet_pods (Jetainia)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Violence, Impulse Reaction, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slightly Not Thor Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods
Summary: Nebula didn't want to mourn Thanos' death, but some things are more deep rooted than expected.
Relationships: Nebula & Thanos (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Programmed Grief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Programmed Grief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776139) by [Aya_Diefair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Diefair/pseuds/Aya_Diefair). 



> Thank you, Aya, for letting us here at Orange You Glad I Saved This Braincell record this wonderful fic!

  
  


### Details

  * **Length: 00:02:57**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

  * **On Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gJ2QtXyAOVkgYXTdRHipXJeH9ml3G9OX/view?usp=sharing)**



### Credits

  * **Author:[Aya_Diefair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Diefair)**
  * **Reader:[Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia)**
  * **Cover Art:[Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin)**




End file.
